


The One with the Proposal (and the Panties)

by Cassiebobassie



Series: The One with Friends References [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean in Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: After Castiel's fumbled attempts at a proposal on Thanksgiving, he has a Christmas Eve re-do in the works. It's going to be perfect. Everything was going well. Until Lisa walks in.It's a good thing, Dean has plans of his own in the works ... and these plans include panties.





	The One with the Proposal (and the Panties)

**Author's Note:**

> Works as a stand-alone (sort of), but you'll probably wanna read the first part to really enjoy it. UP to YOU. Love ya.

“It’s going to be perfect. I’m taking him back to the place where we had our first date," Cas said, grinning.

“That fancy place? Isn’t it like over a hundred dollars a plate there?” Sam asked.

Charlie leaned flopped down on the couch and asked, “Dean doesn’t like places like that, right? Why all the fancy stuff?”

“We went there on our first date and he teased me. He said that you only brought people there if you were planning on proposing and he wasn’t the kind of guy who said yes on a first date. I just wanted it to be special. I’d been waiting years to have a first date with Dean. We’re both hamburgers and fries kind of people, but, I don’t know, it felt like a normal everyday place wasn’t good enough for our first date.”

Charlie nodded and smiled. “And you remember his comment from that date four years ago? And you want to take him back and bring it full circle, huh?”

Cas smiled and tried to settle his heart beat and his blush. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but it wasn’t a surprise to anyone how much he loved Dean and how sentimental he could be about their relationship.

“You gonna invite Meg and make it really, really special, like we should have a TV crew to film the disaster special?” Charlie said, laughing.

“Please don’t bring that up, Charlie. Dean still gets angry, and he keeps teasing me about my fantasizing about him in panties throughout high school. It’s awful. I think he’s mentioned it every day for the last month.”

“Maybe he wants to wear panties for you, Cas. Ever think of that?” Charlie said with a wink.

“Charlie, come on. I really don’t want to think about my brother in panties. Ever.”

“Well one of us here definitely disagrees with you.”

“Charlie, please!” Cas and Sam both said in sync. 

“So, anyway, Cas, you gonna try to hide the ring in a pie again?” Sam teased, recalling the fumbled attempt at his Thanksgiving day proposal. 

 On Thanksgiving Day, after Meg had been chased away, and Sam and Jess had both finally gone home, Cas had tried to make a beautiful plate with the pies that Dean had made and had hidden his engagement ring in the pie. He wanted to salvage Dean’s favorite holiday, especially after he’d ruined the day by inviting Meg. But most of all, he wanted to marry Dean. There was nothing in the world he would be more thankful for. Hearing that Dean was willing to spend the rest of their lives together would be the best moment of his entire life. He was nervous. There was a chance that Dean would say no. He couldn’t think about it. The idea that Dean didn’t want him, he couldn’t look directly at that possibility, even in his imagination. Instead, he prepared a plate and made his way to their bedroom. 

He walked through the doorway and there was Dean. Naked. Beautiful. Grinning, and holding up the panties that Meg had brought as a way to tease him. He’d winked and said, “What do you think, Cas? Should I put these panties on?”

Cas had dropped the entire tray, the pie fell on the floor and made the saddest sound. Cas’s ring and his proposal were on the floor, with the shattered remains of Dean’s pie.

When Dean moaned and said that he couldn’t wait to go to sleep and put the worst Thanksgiving ever behind him, Cas knew there was no way to salvage the day or his proposal. So, he started planning from scratch.

“No, Sam, there isn’t going to be any hidden rings or any surprise guests. I am keeping this simple. Apparently, I am terrible at romance and planning a proposal. So, I’m keeping it simple. When they bring our drinks. Instead of proposing a toast, I’m just going to propose.”

“Well, good luck, Cas. I hope you don’t need it.”

“Thank you, Sam. After the disaster last month, I’ll take all the luck I can get.”

“I can’t wait to see you both after, wearing engagement rings. Dean’s such a secret sap. He’s probably gonna cry on you at the restaurant.”

“I hope you’re right, Charlie.” As long as Cas kept his nerves in check, he should be fine. There was no way they would run into Meg at a restaurant like that. He wasn’t delivering any food to Dean … or dropping any. He wasn’t hiding a ring. He was just going to be honest about his feelings and his hopes for the future. Nothing could go wrong. At least, unless Dean said no.

 

Three hours later, and Cas was even more of a nervous wreck. The possibility that Dean didn’t want to be married and didn’t want him as even a boyfriend, let alone a husband, had always existed. But he’d felt so sure it was only a small chance. Dean looked at him with such affection. And he told him he loved him, nearly every day. But every hour, his fear seemed to grow. The chance that Dean would say no now seemed massive, taller than the Chrysler building. He could barely swallow as they waited to be seated at the restaurant.

“Cas, you all right? You look kinda sick, babe.” Dean rubbed his back. There was no joking or teasing. He must actually look pretty terrible.

“Seriously, I’m worried you’re coming down with something. You’re sweating. You’re kinda hot. You sure you didn’t catch the flu?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” he managed to croak.

“Babe, I know you’re trying to make Christmas Eve special, but we don’t have to eat here. I would be just as happy bringing you soup in bed.”

Cas grabbed his hand and met his eyes. Dean’s expression was full of sincerity, and love, and protection. He was the best man. And he would make a wonderful husband. If only Cas could pull himself together to ask the question.

“I’m fine, Dean. I’ve had a rough week. You know how the end of the year is busy at the office. But a night with you will be restorative.”

Dean huffed a laugh, and squeezed his hand. “You’re such a sap, Cas.”

“But you love that I’m a sap, right, Dean?” Cas asked. Normally, they teased each other this way. But he was truly asking. He needed to hear it. 

“Yeah, Cas, I love you. Maybe a little bit of that love is because you’re sappy.”

The Maitre ‘D approached them and led them to their table. Dean gave Cas another wink and held his hand throughout their walk to their seats. Dean was happy, smiling, not afraid of being gay and holding Cas’s hand at one of the premiere places in their home town. This had been Cas’s dream in high school, and it seemed a dream he would both never grow out of and never have. And here they were. Dean had made his dream come true. Now, if only he could ask him to keep doing it every day for the rest of their lives.

“So, you wanna order a fancy wine, Cas? Really jazz up our date?”

“Ok, Dean.” Cas said, still trying to find his voice.

When the waiter brought their bottle of wine and Dean poured their drinks, Cas knew it was now or never. 

“Dean, ever since high school, I wanted you in my life. It seemed like a dream then, but I felt and hoped then that you were my Destiny. But I was never sure how make what I felt into a reality. I’ve been making things up as I go, and I’ve made more than my share of mistakes. But one thing that will never be a mistake is being with you. Today we’re here together, and I want to find a way to make sure that we are always together. Dean . . .”

“Lisa.”

“No. what? I’m Cas, Dean.”

“No, Lisa’s over there,” Dean said nodding his chin behind Cas.

Cas turned around, and there she was, Dean’s high school girl friend. Cas wanted to disappear. This was a disaster. Another disaster.

 

 After dinner, he swung the door open to their apartment and found Sam, and Jess, and Charlie . . . and wedding bell decorations and balloons.

“Oh God! Please take that down! Hide it! Before Dean finishes parking the car!”

“What? Why?” Charlie asked.

“Did he say no?” Jess asked.

“No way,” Sam said.

“No, I didn’t even get to ask him. Lisa showed up.”

“Shiiiiiit,” Sam said, grabbing the last of the decorations and jamming them into the trash.

Dean opened the door laughing, “You telling them about our surprise guest at dinner?”

“Lisa showed up, huh?” Sam asked, hiding the bag of trash behind his back.

“Yeah, can you believe it. The waiter asked if we wanted to be seated together. It was awkward as hell.”

“You and Lisa both said it would be fun, Dean,” Cas said, sad and trying not be angry and disappointed. Dean hadn’t known what Cas wanted for the evening. He just wanted to reminisce. It wasn’t like Cas hadn’t also had nostalgia lead him astray during the last proposal. He shouldn’t be hurt about what had happened, even if it had blown his plans to smithereens.

“Yeah, and I was wrong. It was not fun. We had to spend an hour listening to her go on and on about how awesome Ben is and how this guy is the best dad ever. And I’m cool with that. You know how much I love Ben. He deserves a great dad. But then she talked for another hour about how great marriage is and how she’d been married for six months and her husband proposed in that restaurant. I mean, who proposes in a stuffy place like that anyway? For that matter, who needs to get married?”

“You don’t want to get married, Dean?” Sam asked, his brow wrinkled.

“Naw, who needs that hassle. But Lisa acted like it was the only way to be in love. Like me and Cas couldn’t be a real couple unless we were married. Whatever. I wanted to let her know that marriage is for chumps. It’s an old tradition for folks too scared that people are gonna walk away from ‘em without a contract, right?” Dean said laughing and pulling a beer out of the fridge. “What a nightmare.”

Charlie walked over to Cas and rubbed his shoulders. He shrugged. Even if Dean didn’t want to get married. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t still be together for their entire lives. Sure, he wanted to call Dean husband, but he would always be happy having Dean in his life. Nothing would be better. Marriage or no marriage, Dean was right. They were in love and that’s what mattered.

Maybe all his disastrous marriage proposals were a sign that while Dean was his destiny, marriage wasn’t. For now, he just poured himself a whiskey. He had to be at work tomorrow, even though it was Christmas Day. He’d work a few hours, submit a few files, and then he and Dean could enjoy Christmas together, not as a couple about to married, but still as a couple. Dean always made him happy. He’d find a way to be happy about this, too.

 

The day was long, holiday work hours always were. Every time he had to make a call, people were angry. And nobody wanted accountants calling on Christmas, but he had New Year’s deadlines. And, frankly, if he had to feel like crap, he really didn’t mind messing up other people’s days with tax questions. He knew he was being petty, but nothing he could think of would put his mind to rest. Thankfully, his day was over. He couldn’t wait to get inside and warm up next to a fire with Dean. When he walked in he could see the tree lit up and the fire crackling. He already felt at home and Dean would be the icing on the Christmas cake. Even after yesterday, Dean was the still the one thing that made him truly happy.

Taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet, he called out to Dean. Usually, Dean jogged up to the front door and kissed him when he got home from work—at least when he was home first. It was their tradition, greeting their boyfriend when they came home.

“Dean?”

“In here, Cas.” 

Dean’s voice was coming from the living room, but he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Dean?” he called again, but got no answer. He walked in to the living room and still couldn’t see Dean.

“I’m near the fire, Cas. Welcome home.”

Cas rounded the catch and looked around to the other side of the tree, the one facing the fire, and he saw Dean and lost his breath.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean smiled nervously, and his skin was flushed from embarrassment or the heat of the fire. Cas couldn’t be sure. But he was lovely, lovelier than any of Cas’s pre-pubescent fantasies could have prepared him for. Leaning on a pile of pillows in front of the tree, Dean was in a pair of red satin panties. His skin was tan. His legs strong. His hips lean. His penis hard and already leaking, leaving a wet spot at the top of his panties, near the bow.

Cas licked his lips and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Dean was so gorgeous Cas was speechless.

Dean smirked, seeing the effect he was having. “Gonna come unwrap your Christmas present, babe?”

Cas nodded his head, wanting nothing more than that, but he seemed stuck in place. 

Dean laughed, “If I’d known you were so hot to see my in panties I would have done this sooner.” Dean stood up and walked over to Cas.

Cas couldn’t help but watch the way his body moved in the satin. He swallowed. He wanted to kiss Dean there, suck at his cock. Through the underwear. He wanted to fuck him. Push the panties to the side and watch his boyfriend’s ass encased in red satin clench around his cock. He wanted to tell his desires to Dean, to kiss him, to thank him for this. But he still couldn’t speak. Dean often left him beyond words, but this was a marvel, as Dean would say a freakin’ Christmas miracle.

“They feel pretty good.” Dean continued, walking to Cas and pulling at his hips to bring their bodies together. “And you like ‘em. A lot. Can’t be all bad. I’ll definitely do this again.” He hugged Cas, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “But only on one condition.”

When Cas hesitated, Dean went on. “Go on Cas, ask me what you’re gonna have to do?”

“What’s the one condition, Dean?” he managed sounding hoarse.

Dean reached behind Cas, and pushed them both back a little. Cas heard him grab something from the mantel. Then Dean settled against him and just hugged him tighter.

“Dean, what is it? What’s the condition?”

Dean pulled away and held his fist out in front of Cas. When Cas looked at his hand, he slowly opened his fingers and showed Castiel what was in his hand. It was the engagement rings Cas had bought them. He’d tossed them in the back of his underwear drawer yesterday, and was planning on forgetting them forever—or trying to forget them. 

“Where did you….?”

“I was doing laundry. Trying to help you out by doing some of yours. You’ve seemed so stressed lately. Thought I would clean the house, do some cooking, help you relax when you got home. I found these.” Dean shrugged, and blushed again. His eyes stayed lowered to the rings and he wouldn’t meet Cas’s eyes.

“Dean, you said marriage was for chumps.”

“I say a lot of stuff, Cas. Some of it I mean, some of it I don’t. I just didn’t like the idea of Lisa or anyone thinking we didn’t love each other just cuz we weren’t wearing rings. I didn’t know if you’d ever wanna wear one. So I got defensive.”

“They aren’t just rings, Dean.”

“I know that, Cas. I wanna be your husband. I wanna be with you until were old and cranky and needing hip replacements to keep our sex lives kinky. I just didn’t know you felt the same way. Not until I found these.”

Cas couldn’t help when his eyes started to water. Dean was always perfect. Making his dreams come true.

“Dude, I’m trying to be sexy here. Tears are ruining the effect.” Dean grabbed his face in his wide, warm palms, and wiped at the tears along his cheeks and under his eyes.

“You aren't _trying_ to be sexy, Dean Winchester. You simply _are_ sexy. Always. Right now you're beyond sexy. You're sublime. You're perfection.”

“And do you want to get married to this bit of perfection or what, you sap?”

“Yes, Dean. Yes.”

Dean kissed him and Cas felt the wetness of Dean’s own tears on his face. 

“Dean, I’ll find some way to be worthy of you. Every day I will.”

“Cas, you’re already the best thing that ever happened to me. Never change, ok.”

“All right, Dean.” Cas answered, sniffling.

“Seriously, I’m standing here in the panties of your fantasies and we’re both sniffling. I think panties are detrimental to our sex lives, Cas.”

“No they aren’t, Dean,” Cas said reaching for Dean’s palm and pulling at the rings. He slipped one on Dean’s finger and then put on his own. Pulling Dean with him to the carpet, he started to toss off his clothes, starting with his coat.

“I was hoping for romantic fire-side sex. This is going to be awesome. You’re an angel, Cas.”

“I’m just a man, Dean. A man who managed to mess up his proposal three times.” Cas tossed his tie and his shirt to the side.

“Yeah, Sammy told me when I called him. I was kind of freaking out about finding the rings.”

“You were freaking out? It scared you? That I wanted to marry you?” Cas paused at his belt. Maybe they needed to talk more before Cas lost himself in fantasies over a decade old.

“I wasn’t scared to marry you. I was just worried that you might never get around to asking or that you might change your mind or that I would get tired of waiting on you to pop the question, and I’d ruin the surprise. Turns out I’d already kind of ruined it.”

“You ruined nothing, Dean. I should have been braver. More honest with you. My people skills remain a little rusty. I’m sorry, Dean. My proposal skills are worse than my people skills.”

“They’re not rusty, Cas. You’re awesome. You’ve got nothing to feel bad about.”

“What about Thanksgiving? What about Meg?”

“Ok. Meg was definitely a mistake. But you’re stuck with me. From here on out. We’re getting married. And that’s forever. Capisce?”

“I capisce, Dean.”

Dean’s face broke out into a wide, warm smile, his grin lighting up the room. 

“Now let's get happy. I’m wearing panties, Cas.”

Cas’s grin turned feral. He was generally a gentle lover, but seeing Dean brought out his dominant side. Dean had told him that he loved the nights they played games. He especially enjoyed when Cas tied him to their bed and made him beg for release. And tonight would be one of those nights. But not now. Now, he wanted to give Dean anything he asked for. And if Dean wanted fire-side romance, that's what he was getting. They had all night, and he was going to make this a Christmas Dean would never forget. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best . . . not happy with it, but what can I say? Accidents happen accidentally.


End file.
